1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image projection technology, and more particularly, to a toy image projector that is operable to selectively project one of a series of image patterns.
2. Description of the Related Art
The structural designs of conventional toy image projectors mostly focus on the external shape of the projector without improving the projection pattern, for example, simply making the projector in the shape of a flashlight or pistol. As a consequence, conventional toy image projectors are monotonous when playing, and can simply project one single image pattern. If a user wishes to project different image patterns, he or she must buy multiple toy image projectors, not only increasing the cost but also requiring much storage space.